User blog:StormieCreater/Milly Goes Solo! (Fourth Story in the TMNT Fanfiction)
Chapter 1 Milly's P.O.V. Have you ever been in such a cruddy state you didn't feel like you belonged in the world? Well, I did. And it wasn't pretty. It was like, stage four cruddy mood. My brother and I are going to tell the whole story. But I'm going first, since it's technically my story. I was hanging out with my whole football team, Ginger, Jory, Jordan and Kyto, as they congratulated me on another win. Ginger: You rock Milly! Jory: Literally! Me: Thanks y'all! We creamed them today! Jordan: Go Pirates! All: AWWW YEA! *fist bumped and high fived* Me: *Spots a boy with shaggy black hair, green shirt, jeans ripped near the knees, and white sneakers* Heads up! He's coming! Kyto: Who? Me: *eyes Kyto in an "Seriously?!" look* Kyto: Oohhhhhh, Tyrooooone? Me: SHHHH! He'll hear you! Kyto: *shoots his hand up in surrender* Tyrone came over to me and I started to sweat a bit. Mainly because my face tightened up or the sun was directly shining on me. Take your pick. Tyrone: Hey, Milly! Great game out there today! Willy: Yea, sis! We should go out for ice cream! Me: That. Sounds so awesome right now. Jordan: I am in it for ice cream! Jory: You know it! After we congratulated ourselves again on another win, we head to Murakamis with the turtles and their friends. I spotted Donnie and Gabby. An old friend of ours from when she thought Donnie was cheating on her. Long story. After we got back home and yada yada me and Willy became really good friends with her. Raph: Hey, Milly! What took ya so long?! Me: *sits next to him* Relax, meatball. We just had a game to win at. Raphael is my best friend. We became best friends when we got back. We just had so much in common and all that junk. Willy: Why'd you call Raphael "meat ball"? Me: Dude, he likes that name. Roll with it. Willy: *makes weird face and shrugs* Willy is my twin brother. But he is also my younger brother by ten minutes. Despite the fact that were twins, we are exactly opposite. Willy is all sweet and stuff, and I'm tough. Even though we do not have much in common, we still care about each other as much. Just then, Tyrone entered in and sat next to Donnie. Donnie: Ty! What's up, buddy! Tyrone: Nothing much! I just watched Milly's game today. She rocked it out there! *flashes me a cute smile* I just turned around and waved. Tyrone is kinda, sorta, my crush. We met a few weeks ago when I was just playing with my football ---Flashback--- I was just heading back from football practice. When all of the sudden I heard fighting from the alleyway. When I went back there I saw Tyrone fighting a few bad guys. Just when a bad guy was about to knock him out, I hit him (the bad guy, not Tyrone) with my football and he was out cold. Tyrone though wasn't freaked out by my appearance and he shook my hand to my surprise. Then he waved goodbye to me. As I headed home, I thought about how I saved him. I thought I wasn't going to have a crush, but that night, he stole my heart. For the first time ever. ---End of Flashback--- I must've been zoned out or something because I heard someone snap a finger at me. Ty: Earth to Milly. *snaps his finger* Me: Huh? *snaps back into reality* What? Ty: I was just going to ask you if you wanted me to walk you home tonight. Me: Great! O_O uh, I mean, sure whatever. That night... Me: Here's my house! Ty: Great! I had fun tonight Milly. Me: *blushes* Oh, ah well, m-me too. Ty: Allow me. *opens the door for me* Me: Well, thank you, sir. *waves to him* Ty: No problem. See you later. *leaves* I go back inside and swoon. Wait! Why am I swooning?! I am a football player not a girly girl! E to the Ew! When I looked out the window, I almost forgot about Willy. I hoped that he would get back home safely. Even though I am fearless, I fear that my brother would be in danger. Chapter 2 Willy's P.O.V. Oh, h-hi! I guess it's my turn to tell the story now. I guess this is a back and forth thing...? Tyrone was walking Milly home tonight so I decided to walk home alone. It's not so bad actually. Walking along gives me a healthy dose of perspective. Not kidding. Anyway, as I walked home, I heard a scream coming from the rooftops. As I climbed up on there I saw a gigantic robot. My "circuts" froze. I was really scared! And he was also holding a girl in his arms. So without thinking, I jumped onto the rooftops I tripped him. The girl flew out of his arms. Girl: AHHHHH! Me: I got you! *catches her in my arms* Girl: That was close! *looks me in the eye* Me: O_O Girl: Look out! *pushes me out of the way* That Asian girl saved me from getting hit by the robot. Girl: C'mon! *grabs my hand* We gotta go find a safe spot so that we can hide! I blushed as she led me to a nearby hiding space. As the robot came, he looked everywhere, except for the place we we're hiding. I looked at the girl a little more. My "circuts" froze again. This time, I wasn't scared. She was the most BEAUTIFUL girl I have ever seen! Her brown hair catches the moonlight. Her dark brown eyes sparkled. Her smile melted my core... Girl: Okay, I think the coast is clear. *looks at me with her eyes and smile* By the way, I'm Freya. Me: *smiles, blushes, and looks to my right* Oh, well, I, uh, I am very devoted to helping you. I'm William, call me Willy. Freya: *hugs me* Well, thank you Willy. Me: O/////_/////O Freya: *releases me* Me: Y-y-y-you're w-welc-c-come! O//O *faints* Freya: *covers her mouth in disbelief* I kinda blew it out there. When I woke up a few minutes later, she was gone. I was kinda bummed. But the good news was, that I was home. I went inside and I saw Milly staring out the window. She was probably daydreaming again. Me: Whatcha daydreaming about? Milly: Why would I tell? Me: Because I know you have a crush on Tyrone. Milly: Yea so? Me: You think he likes you? Milly: I very doubt that. As you may have noticed, I am a mutant. He's a human. How will he like me?! Me: Okay, Okay, calm down. I'm sorry! Milly: It's alright. He did walk me home. I don't know. Me: Well, we have to hit the hay soon. Milly: I just wish he would ask me out. Me: You sound just like a girly girl. Milly: I do not! Me: Milly, ever since you met Ty, you have been staring out the window for HOURS on end. You have a HUGE crush on Tyrone. Milly: Maybe. Me: Oh well, goodnight. Milly: Sure, whatever. *heads up to bed* Me: I forgot to tell her about the girl I met today. Oh well. I'll tell her tomorrow. Chapter 3 Part 3 Amber's P.O.V. Milly told me I could have a part of the story since I kinda knew the situation that put her this way. I was walking down the hall near my brother Tyrone's room until I heard him talking on the phone. All I heard was "Great! Uh, I mean, thanks." then I heard a "See you later Raven" then he hung up. I gasped. Then I texted Milly. Milly's P.O.V. I got a text from my friend Amberline telling me about Tyrone. I was interested, so I read it. Text: "Hey Milly. I came to tell you that I feel really bad for you." Me: Huh?! Text: "I overheard Tyrone talking to this Raven girl. He was like 'See you later, Raven' then he hung up. I think he asked her out." My eyes watered. Text: "I am soooo sorry! But don't worry. I'm here for you. If you need to text me I'm there. And don't forget Raph too. He's your best friend. And your football team. All of them. They are here to support you. <3 ~Amberline" I read the text again to make sure I was dreaming. But I wasn't. So I just lie down, and have a good cry. A good, silent cry. Willy knocked on my door. I quickly changed my tone. Me: *trying to act tough* Who is it? Willy: It's me Willy. Can I come in. Me: Uh, sure. Willy: Hey sis! You will never believe who I met last night! Me: Oh yea, who? Willy: Her name is Freya. She is so beautiful! Her hair catches the light of the moon! And her dark brown eyes sparkle! But she is a human, so I don't know if- Suddenly my eyes watered again. I think his sentence stopped in midair because he noticed that I was crying. Willy: Are you...crying? Me: What does it look like genius? Willy: *quickly sat on my bed and wrapped his arm around me* What's the matter sis? Me: Look! *shoves my phone in his face* Willy: *reads the text* Milly! I'm so sorry! Me: He was my first crush! My. first. crush! And then WHAM! It flushed down the toilet! Willy: Crushes can do that? Me: It's metaphorical Willy. Try to keep up. But, *sniff* I don't have a chance with him anymore! Willy: Milly, maybe it was a joke! Me: Amberline texted me and said it wasn't! I guess I have no choice. *goes up to my closet and pulls out a really dark red, hoodie* Willy: *realizes what I'm doing* W-wait, Milly! There must be a big mistake! Me: Yea, me! I had a crush on Tyrone first then Raven came and STOLE him from me! I thought it was true love but...IT TURNED OUT TO BE INFATUATION!! *tears swell* And if it is going to be that way with all my crushes, then I shouldn't talk to anybody at all. Not even my closest friends. Willy: Milly, don't do this! I need you! MILLY! *I pull the hood over my head* Milly. I headed out the door of my room. Was I being a little too harsh on Willy? Tears for the third time came streaming down my face again. Now was not the time to be crying in this mode. Not at all. Chapter 4 Willy's P.O.V I couldn't believe it! I lost my sister to heartbreak! Why does love have to be so complicated?! I sat on Milly's bed and cried a little myself. Then afterwards I went outside to get some fresh air. I heard something behind me. When I turned around, my cheeks burned. It was Freya! Freya: Hello, Willy. Me: H-H-Hi Freya! Freya: Is something wrong? Me: Nope! Everything is fine! *tries to fake smile but fails* *sighs* I lost my sister today. Freya: *gasp* Willy! I am so sorry for your loss! Me: It wasn't physically though. It was mentally. She suffered her first heartbreak and now she isn't talking to anybody. Not even me. Freya: *puts her hand on my shoulder* I feel utterly bad. And I kinda understand. Me: O_O you do?! Freya: Yes. I had a loved one back in Asia. I had a crush on him boy I did. But one day, he kissed another girl. I was devastated. Me: So what did you do? Freya: Well, I cried. Then my brother came and punched him. Me: O_O W-what?! Freya: Well, that boy I liked was a bit of a jerk. Me: What happened to him? Freya: He had a black eye. Me: O____O Freya: Don't worry Willy. As long as you don't hurt me, he won't come after you. But he is pretty protective. Me: Can we just meet in secret? Freya: If you want to. Me: Thank you. You're the best. *hugs her* O_O Oh, I, uh, well. Freya: You're welcome. I must go now. Mitch is expecting me home. Me: Oh, okay. Wait, Mitch?! That's his name. Freya: It's short for Mitchell. He chose Mitch because it sounded tough. Me: I can see why. Freya: Peace! *leaves* I was just standing there on the sidewalk. Staring like an idiot. Strange actually though. Because if Mitch finds out I like his sister, he's going to pound me if I hurt her! I'm dead meat. Dead, dead meat. Chapter 5 Milly's P.O.V. This is actually kind of cool. From now on, all I had was me, myself, and I. Now it has, and now it will be. Nobody could replace the hole in my heart other than Tyrone. But now he is gone. My sociality left me. I was just waking on the sidewalk, ignoring people. Nothing could make me cringe. But then I saw my football team. Looks like they hired a new player. He had light brown spikey hair and dark blue eyes. He looked kinda cool. and no. I didn't have feelings for him. Ginger: Hey Milly! Over here! Jory and Jordan: Milly! Kyto: Milly? I just ignored them and walked past them. Willy's P.O.V. I was running to try to catch up to Milly. But I couldn't. I even saw her walk past her own football team! That heartbreak must've really hurt her. I went up to them to see what was going on. Kyto: Sheesh, what's her deal? Ginger: She just...ignored us. Is everything ok with her? Me: I'm afraid not Ginger. She suffered her first heartbreak. Jordan: Oh no! Jory: Aw man. That must sting. Ginger: I feel so bad! I would comfort her, but she isn't talking to anybody right now! Kyto: Hey Willy. This is Mitch. He's our new football player. My "circuts" froze in terror. This was Freya's older brother! If he found out I liked her, he's going to keep an eye on me for sure! Mitch: You're Willy? Hi! I'm Mitch! *holds his hand out to greet me* Me: *shook his hand with my shaking one* Mitch: Don't be afraid, little dude. I'm not going to hurt you. Jordan: He's pretty much afraid of most things. Jory: He even freaked when a big guy sat next to him at Milly's scrimmage. Me: Well, he was huge!! Mitch: Well, don't worry. I'll never hurt a nice guy like you. Me: (in mind: Unless this nice guy is crushing on your sister) Mitch: Now where is this "Milly" I speak of? Me: She, uh, was the rock mutant that ignored the football team. Mitch: Whoa. Is she like "solo" or something? Me: She isn't usually like that. She was heartbroken because her crush asked a girl out. Mitch: A girl? Me: I think her name was Raven. Mitch: O_O R-Raven?! I was pretty surprised myself. This tough dude might have a crush on this girl. Mitch: I don't remember Raven being taken. Me: Something sure is fishy. But we need to get help! Jordan: But who can help us? Ginger: Are you thinking about who I am thinking Willy? Me: You bet Ginger. Let's go get the turtles! Chapter 6 Willy's P.O.V. We raced to the turtles' lair and found them. Me: Open up! Leo: Dude, it's open. Me: Oh, sorry. When we ran in Ginger stared at Leo, she started to blush and her cheeks started to get red. She went over to him. Ginger: H-hi. Leo: Hi! I'm Leonardo! Leo for short. Ginger: I'm G-ginger. *shakes his hand* Mikey: Kyto! Jory! Jordan! *comes over and hugs them* Kyto: Ick. Mushy stuff. Jory: Not mushy if it's just hugs! Me: Please help us, turtles! Donnie: What's the matter? Me: My sister! She's in like a solo crisis or something! She won't talk to anybody! Not even me! Raph: I keep calling her. She's not answering her cell. Mikey: What does she look like? Me: T_T...Mikey. You already know what she looks like. Mikey: Oh Milly! I thought you meant someone else! Me: I only have one sister OKAY?! *pant**pant* Mikey: O_O *backs away slowly* Raph: and who is this? *points to Mitch* Me: Oh that's Mitch. Jory: He's new on the team. Mitch: Sup. Raph: Sup? Me: He thinks Raven is single. But Milly won't listen to anybody! Jordan: Maybe she needs her best friend to talk some sense into her. *motions to Raph* Raph: Who me? Jordan: Yes you. Leo: Alright. We'll try everything we can for her to notice us. Me: *shakes Leo's hand hard* Thank you! Oh, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! Leo: Alright alright! Calm down Willy. We can try something tonight. Then if that doesn't works...I don't know what to do. Chapter 7 Milly's P.O.V. I was in my room, my hood still over my head. I wrote in my journal about how I felt. Today, I talked to myself about my life strategies. Sure, it's a lonely life, but it's a better one. I was thinking that if I don't want to talk to anyone, that should be the strategy for the rest of my life. Milliana, lone stranger. I finished writing and I closed up my journal. Then I went for a stroll. It was a lovely walk. Nobody to talk to, no one to listen to. Suddenly, I heard noises. It sounded like someone was calling my name. But the voice did sound familiar. It was Raph, my BFF! Why would he want me?! I went toward the sound, but it was my football team, the TMNT and my brother Willy. I just ignored them and followed the path once again. Milliana is a lone stranger with no friends at all. Willy's P.O.V. It was terrible! Milly just walked past us again! Even when Raph was there to comfort her! Me: This is hopeless! She ignores every little thing we do! Raph: I tried to get her attention, but she just walked away. Leo: She must've really loved that guy. ???: Guys! I saw a girl running towards us. No, a whole group. Three boys. Two girls. It must've been Gabby, Donnie's girlfriend, and her siblings. Donnie: What's up Gabby? Gabby: We just saw Milly! Me: Let me guess. Did she ignore you? Sammy: You bet. Ralph: Positive as sugar. Frisco: How is sugar positive? Ralph: BECAUSE..IT...I-IT TASTES GOOD! Frisco: T_O Ralph: T_T never mind. Me: I just want my sister back! SO BAD! Leo: Don't worry Willy. We'll get her back. But we tried everything! Raph: Her football team, her best friend, her good friend. Mikey: There's just nobody that can snap her out of her solo state! Me: Almost nobody. Gabby, grab the phone! Turtles, make sure he is home! I've got a date with destiny, and it ain't gonna end with a kiss! Kyto: Dude, that is deep. Me: Thank you. When we get him, I'm POSITIVE that she will snap out of her solo state for good. Operation SMS is in session! Jory: SMS? Me: "Save My Sister" Everyone else: Ohhhhhh. Me: Now get in position! But I will be back. I need to grab some friends Chapter 8 Willy's P.O.V. Taking this part for my sister. Basically since most of this part doesn't include her. I ran as fast as I could to Freya's house before Mitch could spot me. There she was. She was humming. Probably the most beautiful hummer I have ever heard. But no time to stare I had a mission! I knocked on her door. Freya: Who is it? Me: William! Freya: William? Me: *sigh* Willy. She opened to door right at the mention of my name. I was shocked. Freya: What is it? Me: You know the boy that Milly liked?! Freya: Yes, isn't he that Ty guy? Me: Well your brother told me that he didn't remember Raven being taken. There must be a misunderstanding! Freya: You're right Willy. Raven isn't taken. Mitch just talked to her on his phone.But how are we supposed to help? Me: I think Mitch met Tyrone a few days ago. Tell your brother to tell Tyrone to meet at the football stadium. And don't mention my name! Freya: Why not? Me: He'll pound me like a pancake! Freya: Why, Willy, are you afraid of Mitch? Me: M-maybe? Freya: He won't hurt you! But nevertheless, I won't tell him about you Me: Thanks. *blushes* S-see you, honey. Freya: Huh?! Me: O_O Oh, uh, I mean Freya! *leaves as fast as I can* I think I blew that one. But it is up to Freya and Mitch now to snap Milly out. Chapter 9 Freya's P.O.V. Milly let me tell this part of the story. I hope this plan worked. Otherwise, Willy's sister is going to be in an emotional peril. I went to my brother to tell him about Tyrone. Me: Hey bro. Mitch: Freya! *hugs me tightly* I was afraid you weren't going to make it! Me: Mitch...too...tight! Mitch: Oh, sorry. *lets go of me* Me: Can you tell Tyrone to meet you by the football stadium? Mitch: How come? Me: It is all according to plan. We need to snap Milly out of her solo state. Mitch: Count me in. I'll go do that right now. *goes to the phone* Perfect. Now all I had to do was call Willy. *dials phone* Willy's P.O.V. I got a call from...*GASP* Freya! She wanted to speak to me! I answered the phone. Me: *flirty tone* Suave Rocky speaking. Freya: Huh?! Me: O_O Oh, uh, *clears throat* What's up? Freya: My brother is calling Tyrone as we speak. Oh! Looks like he just hung up. That was a quick call! Me: Why wouldn't it be? Freya: I-I don't know. Me: Well, good luck Freya. Freya: Thank you Willy. *hangs up* I waited for like an hour or so. Then Mitch, along with Tyrone, walked to the football field. That is where I met them. Me: Good work, Mitch! *turns to Ty* Ty, something is wrong with my sister! Ty: Milly? Me: Yes! Because of you, she is not speaking to anyone! Ty: What did I do? Me: She thought you asked that Raven girl out! Ty: What?! I didn't ask her out! I just wanted her to do me a favor! Me: But Amber thought you did. Ty: Am-Oh! She must've overheard me talking to Raven, and she thought that I asked her out! *gasp* Oh no! I have to get Milly back!! Me: That's the spirit! Chapter 10 Willy's P.O.V. It was now or never. Milly was coming across the field so Tyrone tried to get her attention. Tyrone: Hey Milly! Milly ignored him. Tyrone got a little upset. Tyrone: *Walks in front of Milly* Milly, remember me?! Tyrone?! I'm one of you greatest friends! Milly stopped for a moment, then she kept on walking. Tyrone looked like he was going to bawl any minute. Tyrone: C'mon Milly! You can't walk away from us! We need you! *thinks for a moment, then stares at her with his brown eyes* I-I need you. Milly didn't say a word. She just stood there, with her hood on her head. Tyrone: *hugs her gently* Milly, please. Come back to me. I checked to see if Milly was going to speak. But she never did. After Tyrone let go she started to walk again. Then Tyrone stopped her. Tyrone: Wait! Milly's P.O.V. It's about time I got back to my view of the story. Why would Tyrone stop me? I thought he dated Raven. But he did something I unexpected from him. He cupped my chin in his hands, leaned over and tenderly but gently kissed my forehead. I almost hyperventilated. If Tyrone loved me so much to snap me out, I think I could work up the courage to talk to him. I peeked out of my hood a tiny little bit. He has tears streaming down his eyes and he was walking away. I HAD to do something. Me: T-tyrone? He turned around. Then for the first time since three days ago, I slowly pulled off the hood to reveal my face. And my hair. All of them just stared in shock at me. Me: What?! Everybody has bad hair days! Them: MILLY!!! *rush over to hug me* Me: Whoa! What's the rush?! Tyrone: You're back! Oh, you're back! Tyrone hugged me the most. I never felt this close to him in weeks! Me: Tyrone, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I was just depressed that's all. Tyrone: No, no it's okay. *puts arm around me* What matters is that you're back. After a brief mini hug, I saw a girl. A human with dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. She was wearing a purple and black striped tank top with a black jacket tied around her waist. Tyrone: Raven! Me: RAVEN?!?!? I tried to hold myself from strangling that girl. Raven: Hey Ty! I just came to drop off Ruby. She has been great. Ruby: Hey Bro! Ty: Great thanks Raven! Raven: You're welcome! Me: Huh?! Ty called Raven... to babysit his younger mutant huskey sister?! This has been one heck of three days for sure. Raven was passing Tyrone, me, Willy, that Asian girl, and that one boy with spikey hair. That guy blushed when he saw her look his way. I could tell that he liked her. I dunno. Maybe they would make a great couple. Willy came running to me like Roadrunner. Willy: MILLY! You're back!! *hugs me the tightest* I hug him back. Then he let go of me and socked me in the arm. Me: WHOA! Dude! You pack a great punch! Willy: Don't ever do that to me again! You nearly scared me half to death!! Me: I won't. For now.. Willy: *glares at me* Me: *laughs* I'm kidding! Kidding! Willy: *smiles again* Oh, Milly! This is Mitch and Freya. *introduces me to the Asian girl and the spikey haired boy* Me: Nice to meet you. *hold out hand* Mitch: You too! *grips my hand hard* Me: *grip it harder* Mitch: Whoa! That's some grip! Me: I play football. ???: Milly! There were a group of voices calling my name. When I looked over, there was my football team coming to greet me. They missed me! When the noise finally died down, Tyrone came over to me. I felt butterflies. Ty: You didn't really think dated Raven did you? Me: Maybe? Ty: Well, I just asked her to watch Ruby for me. Don't worry. Me: Well, you wanna go get FroYo? Ty: Sure. And maybe *motioning to my friends* they can come along. Me: Cool! Let's go! Then I noticed that something was holding me back. I looked over and caught my breath. I was holding Tyrone's hand! I looked embarrassed! Just then, he gave me a warm smile and wrapped his fingers through mine. I smiled and blushed. While we were walking, I saw Willy over there with Freya. Willy's P.O.V. I looked into Freya's eyes and blushed. Me: Thank you for helping me. Freya: You are most definitely welcome Willy. You may not notice but I enjoyed your company the past three days. Me: O_O Y-you did?! Freya: I did. *kisses me* My eyes almost bulged out of my head! I was getting showered with kisses by my biggest crush! When she released, I saw Mitch coming over. Oh snap! He must've saw Freya kiss me! I'm going to get kicked out of New York! Chapter 11 Willy's P.O.V. I was so nervous when Mitch came over to me and Freya. He had practically seen Freya give me a kiss and had thought horrible thoughts. But, surprisingly, he didn't. Weird. Mitch: Hey. Great idea with the whole Tyrone thing. Me: Uh, thanks? Then Freya walks away and I am left alone with him. My heart pounds. My circuts freeze in fear. He leans over. Mitch: Be good with my sister okay? I was shocked! He liked me! Unlike that other guy who broke Freya's heart. But she is mine! At least I think so. We all head out to get some Froyo. Raven came as well. And Mitch really seemed to like her. Mitch: Raven! I uh hey. Raven: Hey Mitch! How ya been? Mitch just stood there like an idiot and didn't say anything. Probably because he was shy. Milly' s P.O.V. Me: So that's what happened! Tyrone: Yea. I never asked her out. Amber must've heard something and misjudged it. Sorry about that Milly. Me: Naw, it's cool. Tyrone: Besides, you're kinda cute. Me: O_O Wut? Can you run that by me again? Tyrone: You're cute. You're kinda a tough girl but you just have that "look" that makes you unique. It's kinda like inner beauty. *smiles a warm smile* Me: *blushes* Oh, well, uh, thanks. Tyrone: *giggles* No, thank you! Thank you for not going solo more. I don't wanna lose you again. Me: Don't worry Ty. *turns to Willy, Freya, Mitch, Raven, and the team* And don't worry everyone! I will never go solo again! The End Coming Up Next: Mutation High 3 on TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell! Category:Blog posts